


Assuming The Best

by Faetality



Series: Happy That Way [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, marriage talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetality/pseuds/Faetality
Summary: The first time Peter is called his husband, they aren’t married
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Happy That Way [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1223282
Comments: 7
Kudos: 300





	Assuming The Best

**Author's Note:**

> A comment inspired me to write a blurb :)

The first time Peter was called Stiles’ husband they weren’t married. Marriage wasn’t even on the table at that point and it would have stopped him dead if he hadn’t seen an opportunity for some fun. Mrs. Katherine was Zena’s first grade teacher and she had called Stiles in for a parent-teacher conference “nothing bad, I promise” the call had said. 

Naturally, on a Tuesday Peter was going with him. They had entered the building and walked down the colorful halls shoulder to shoulder. They sat together and when Mrs. Kat walked in with Marzena the girl ran to hug Peter first, clambering up in his lap to sit out the meeting. “Mr. Stilinski, I’m glad your husband was able to make it with you today.”

There one heartbeat, then two. “Of course! Of course my husband came with me. So what is this about?” He places a hand in Peter’s. 

“Zena has been doing amazing in class, she has quite the talent for writing. I was wondering if you two would like to think about moving her up a grade or begin looking at advanced classes.”

Z isn’t looking at them, tracing the outlines of her dad’s tattoos under the edge of his shirt. Stiles, while not surprised, isn’t sure how to answer. Except,

“I think that’s something my husband and I will have to talk about that. I’m sure you understand.”

They talk it over. Bored though she may be at times Zena has good friends. They leave it up to her. She decides to stay where she is but they get her some supplemental material in place by the end of the year. 

One evening, when Stiles is laying with his head on Peter’s shoulder and reading, she climbs into the bed and inserts herself between them like she has on so many occasions. Then she asks,

“Are you going to get married?” 

Peter chokes on his tea. 

It’s a long conversation. The answer, of course, was yes. 


End file.
